1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a cathode ray tube (CRT), a plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic electro luminance (EL) display, etc. The display devices are used for various devices such as monitors, television sets, indoor and outdoor signboards, etc., and they are required to have high luminance for the television sets and the signboards. The LCD, which is a non-emissive display, has one of main disadvantages of low luminance.
An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal (LC) layer with dielectric anisotropy disposed between the panels. The pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix and connected to switching elements such as thin film transistors (TFTs) such that they are supplied with data voltages row by row in a sequential manner. The common electrode covers an entire surface of one of the panels and it is supplied with a common electrode. A pixel electrode and a common electrode as well as a LC layer interposed therebetween form a LC capacitor, and the LCD capacitor and a switching element connected thereto are basic elements of a pixel.
The LCD applies voltages to the field-generating electrodes to form an electric field in the LC layer and adjusts the field strength to control transmittance of light passing through the LC layer, thereby realizing desired images. The LCD reverses a polarity of data voltages, which are applied to the pixel electrodes, with respect to the common voltage by frame, row or dot in order to prevent the deterioration of the LC layer due to long-time application of a unidirectional electric field.
In the meantime, each pixel represents a color for color display by providing red, green or blue color filter facing the pixel electrode.
The red, greed, and blue color filters are usually arranged in stripes, in mosaics, or in deltas. The striped arrangement arranges the color filters such that the color filters in a column represent the same color, and the mosaic arrangement arranges the color filters such that the red, green, and blue color filters are sequentially arranged in a row direction and in a column direction. In the deltaic arrangement, the color filters form a plurality of rows, each row including red, green, and blue color filters arranged in sequence, and the color filters in adjacent rows are offset. Since a dot in the deltaic arrangement can include red, green, and blue color filters arranged in a triangle, the deltaic arrangement has an advantage in displaying circles or oblique lines.
However, such a three color LCD has relatively low light efficiency since the red, green, and blue color filters transmits incident light by one thirds.